guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neoma
Hello and welcome to the wiki. Please use show preview when editing something because RC is full of your contribs.-- 12:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Its ok, and also sign your comments with ~~~~ four tildes-- 12:17, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can also hit the signature button in the tool row. It's between the nowiki symbol and the straight line. Welcome to the wiki, it's been quiet so I've been watching your progress a little bit. ^^; I'm not a creep. For the character boxes, you almost definitely don't want them how you have them right now; you'd save a lot more room putting the picture above the text, since it's now expanding thousands of miles downward. 12:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) : Nah, I don't think you're being creepy.. I'm not used to the codes on wikis. I'm just a regular webdesigner hehe... still trying to learn while keeping my paragon alive. haha ---- {Monk} Neoma 12:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that. : got it! -- {Monk} Neoma 12:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: Wiki code is generally double brackets. Use . 12:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: I figured that out a while ago. ^_^ thanks again. ---- ({Monk} Neoma 12:32, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Still missing one bracket -- 12:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Call it a bracket and a half. You can just copypaste , I put it in nowiki tags to dematerialize it. 12:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::heh.. yeah... i noticed that too right after. I hope that now, things are ok with my sig =p ---- Neoma 12:43, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, actually, no. You mayn't use templates for sigs, the icon is too big, and you need to upload the icon yourself. Sorry ^^' Isk has that icon in the correct size, perhaps copy the img to your computer and reupload it under smthing like NeomaSig? If you reuse Isk's image, make sure you make your sig , else it'll STILL be too big :) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::: How is it any bigger compared to yours? ---- Neoma 11:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yours is 20pix high, mine is 16.... 19 Pix is the maximum --- -- (s)talkpage 11:02, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Deletion Neoma, your page is candidate for deletion because of your yellow box taken from GWW, it may be wise to take it off so that your userpage doesn't get deleted. :) -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 11:05, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the information. heh, I just finished posting on asking what I did wrong. I'll fix that. Thanks again and Happy winster's day to you too. ---- Neoma 11:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Deletion ok.. first of all, I'd like to ask what I did wrong before someone suggested my account to be deleted. I think I have the right, since I have no idea what I did wrong and maybe the next time, I can correct it. -- -- Neoma 11:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : You didn't do anything wrong, it's just the box stolen from GWW... -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 11:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: That's it, not candidate for deletion anymoar ^^ -- 'Ricky''' ''Happy wintersday! 11:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC)